


Living Together

by snacc__daddy



Series: Jacky-boy and Danny-boy [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: M/M, sugar gay, the other agents are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacc__daddy/pseuds/snacc__daddy
Summary: Daniel and Jack, our favorite gays, have to explain to everyone in the office why they get to work at the same time, every single day.





	Living Together

"Jack, get up, now." Agent Daniel Sousa says with a large, and equally as loud, sigh as he shakes the other Agent, Agent Jack Thompson, wanting to wake the other up sooner rather than later so that they can get to work on time.

"No." Agent Thompson says tiredly, not even bothering to open his eyes as he flings his arm up, as if to hit Agent Sousa as if he were an alarm clock.

"Alright, fine." Agent Sousa says with a tired sigh, sick and tired of fighting Jack to wake up each morning before they go to work. "I'll see you at work then." He says, almost sounding bitter as he turns and leaves the bedroom, crutch clacking against the wood floor with each step.

"Wait, wait for me." Agent Thompson says, sounding just as tired as before, but this time he opens his eyes and begins his normal process of waking up, though he knows that he won't catch Agent Sousa in time for them to get to work together.

~*~

"Agent Thompson's not with you, that's a surprise." Chief Roger Dooley says, walking out of his office as Agent Sousa sits down at his office, after noticing that Agent Thompson isn't at his desk.

"Yeah, wait, what?" Agent Sousa asks, not knowing why Chief Dooley is surprised that he doesn't have Agent Thompson with him, hoping that the Chief hasn't caught on to his and Agent Thompson's little affair if you will.

"You and Thompson have been coming to work together for the past month and a half, it's hard to miss, I didn't even know that you two liked each other, let alone commuted together." Chief Dooley says, placing a pile of papers on to Agent Carter's desk, though she hasn't arrived yet.

"Oh, yeah, I guess have been doing that." Agent Sousa says, feeling as though if he says one wrong thing that Chief Dooley will be onto him and Agent Thompson, and then both of their lives and careers would be positively over, not wanting to give away that he lives with the other Agent in question, as, in the wrong context, that could look bad, bad enough to end both of their careers. "Looks like someone finally decided to join the party." He says, after having looked up and saw Agent Thompson walking into the office, still trying to straighten out his hair.

"Shut it." Agent Thompson says crankily, but with no real, or fake, malice behind the words as he takes his seat at his desk, almost immediately pouring into his work rather than conversing with his colleagues.

"Aw, what? Some trouble in paradise?" Agent Ray Krzmeniski says, gaining a quick laugh from some of the other Agents whose desks are around him.

"Shut it, Krzmeniski." Agent Thompson says, his voice harsh, as if all of the hate and malice lacking from when he said the same phrase to Agent Sousa have been doubled for when he says it to anyone else, namely Agent Krzmeniski.

"Alright, geez." Agent Krzmeniski says before he gets back to work, not wanting Agent Thompson to yell at him any more than necessary.

~*~

"Shut up, Sousa, that's not even what we're talking about" Agent Thompson says the next morning as him and Agent Sousa walk into the office, shoulder-to-shoulder, gaining the attention of both Agent Krzmeniski and Chief Dooley, Agent Sousa noticeably tenses at Agent Thompson's use of his last name, for reasons unknown.

"I'm right, and you know it." Agent Sousa says with a small chuckle, not noticing the two sets of eyes on him and Agent Thompson as they continue to walk further into the office.

"Alright, what is going on? Less than two months ago the two of you could hardly stand each other and now you're all buddy-buddy?" Chief Dooley asks before he can stop himself, blaming it on the two shots that he's already had this morning mixed with his inner curiosity, as the two Agents reach Agent Thompson's desk.

"What do you mean?" Agent Thompson asks, mentally praying to whatever may be out there that him and Agent Sousa haven't been found out and that Chief Dooley will decide that he doesn't care and go back into his office.

"Why are you two always coming into the office together? Is this something that I have to worry about?" Chief Dooley asks, and both of the Agents in question know exactly what Chief Dooley means when he says 'this'.

"We live together, my old roommate bailed and to get a nice apartment nowadays you need two incomes, and we figured since we work together it would be more convenient to get something closer to the office." Agent Thompson says, somewhat honestly, lowering his voice a bit as both him and Agent Sousa take a few steps closer to Chief Dooley, as he doesn't want everyone in the office to know about their personal lives, even if all of it isn't exactly true.

"Alright then, sorry for insinuating anything." Chief Dooley says before he gives the two Agents a quick nod before he heads back into his office, shutting the door somewhat softly behind him.

"We can talk later." Agent Thompson says before Agent Sousa has the opportunity to say anything, before he turns and walks over to his desk as Agent Peggy Carter walks into the office, heels clacking against the tile floor, her bright red hat perfectly placed atop her deep brown hair.

"Morning, boys." Agent Carter says as she reaches her desk, which is behind Agent Sousa's, who has already begun looking over the work that he left for himself to finish the night before

"Morning." Both Agent Thompson and Sousa grumble, neither acknowledge that they spoke at the same time, both keeping their eyes glued to their work and their heads down, despite the weirded out and confused facial expressions that Agent Kzrmeniski and some of the other Agents are giving the two of them, before they go back to their own work after having realized that just looking at them wouldn't get them so say anything about the matter.

~*~

"Hey, Daniel, can I ask you something?" Agent Carter asks Agent Sousa, as they stand in the break room, refilling their coffee, hoping that it'll give them the necessary push to finish their shifts with what little remaining sanity that they have left.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Agent Sousa answers, as he and the other Agent have built up a friendship during their time working together, he even had a mild crush on her before things with him and Agent Thompson got serious a few months back.

"What's going on with you and Thompson? I mean, the two of you actually get along now, and you come into work together on an almost daily basis?" Agent Carter asks, having an inkling towards the truth, as she knows that key 'signs' of what she's looking for, as even though she's good at hiding things, as are Agents Thompson and Sousa, she knows what happens when you're around the one that you're in love with but cannot openly express those feelings of love.

"We live together, but that's only because the prices for apartments in New York are insane." Agent Sousa says, almost instantly feeling the need to get defensive, though he knows that Agent Carter wouldn't have asked for a reason why, and that's most likely, and is normally the case, because she already knows why.

"Are you sure that that's the only reason?" Agent Carter asks, feeling it in her gut that she's right but she wants Agent Sousa to openly admit it, so she can openly admit what she's doing as well to someone who understands and won't tell anyone else.

"Yes." Agent Sousa answers, but both of them can tell that he's lying, and he can almost instantly tell that Agent Carter isn't believing his lie for one second. "Alright, you have to promise not to tell anyone." He says, knowing that she would have figured it out sooner or later on her own anyways.

"I promise, and I'm not here to judge you Daniel, believe me, I am the last person to judge you for this, that is, if I'm right anyways." Agent Carter says, hoping that she's right, because if she's not, she won't have someone to confide in about her person life other than Howard, Mr. Jarvis, or Angie.

"J-Thompson and I are in a relationship." Agent Sousa says, sounding both scared out of his mind and relieved at the same time, hoping that Agent Carter will be supportive, and even if she isn't he hopes that she doesn't rat him and Agent Thompson out to the police.

"I figured as much." Agent Carter says with a little shrug of her shoulders as she takes a sip of her coffee, which didn't need to be refilled but she knew that the break room was the only place where she would be able to get Agent Sousa alone. "And you don't need worry, you're not in this alone, Angie and I are also, breaking the law, if that's how you would like to put it." She adds, wanting him to know that he's not alone in feeling the way that he is.

"Oh, really?" Agent Sousa says, surprised at that revelation, as he had always figured that she had the hots for Mr. Jarvis, but he wasn't complaining, as he now has someone who understands what he's going through, other than Agent Thompson. "Thank you for talking to me, Peggy." He adds, thankful to have a great friend and colleague such as Agent Carter, and he hopes that the two of them can continue to grow their friendship in the future.

~*~

"So you and Daniel, huh?" Agent Carter asks Agent Thompson later that very same day as the two of them are walking something from the files to Chief Dooley's office.

"What did he say?" Agent Thompson answers, knowing that it's next to useless to argue with her, especially if his partner decided that she was trustworthy enough to tell her a secret that could land the two of them in prison.

"That you two are together, which I find rather odd, as he could do much better than you, Jack." She says, voice unwavering as they take a turn which gets them closer to the office and the rest of the Agents.

"I know." Agent Thompson says with a singular nod, as he knows that she's right and it's something that he has known and dealt with ever since things between him and Agent Sousa became serious. "Are you going to tell anyone?" He asks, making himself nervous with that question, his right hand tightening on the files that he's holding, as if they'll steady him when, or if, she says that she is going to.

"No, that would be rather hypocritical, wouldn't it?" Agent Carter answers as they get back into the office, which makes Agent Thompson unable to ask why telling his and Agent Sousa's secret would make her hypocritical.

~*~

"It's because she's with Angie." Agent Sousa says that night as Agent Thompson tells him about the conversation that he had had with Agent Carter that day at the office, as the two are cuddled up in their king sized bed, Agent Sousa's prosthetic leaning gingerly against his side of the bed so he can access it easily in the morning, just like it has been for almost two months, since they first moved in together.

"Oh." Agent Thompson says simply, nuzzling his head against Agent Sousa's chest, as if he were trying to get closer to his partner, which is almost impossible, as half of his body is on top of Agent Sousa while the rest is against the other Agents side. "Maybe we should start going to work at different times then, huh?" He adds, not wanting any of the other Agents catching on like how Agent Carter did.

"I don't think that's necessary, they all think we live together because we're broke, which isn't wrong." Agent Sousa says, as it was getting too expensive and unrealistic for them to keep living in two apartment as the two, for almost nine months, had been staying in Agent Thompson's apartment, which was far nicer than Agent Sousa's but it was still too small for just one person.

"Well, at least we know that we can trust her." Agent Sousa says with a shrug of his shoulders as he reaches over and turns the lamp off, emerging the room in complete darkness, the only light coming from their alarm clock on the bedside table on his side of the bed, which reads 11:33 p.m. "Goodnight, love you." He says before he plants a kiss onto Agent Thompson's forehead.

"Love you too." Agent Thompson says back before the two of them fall asleep in each others embrace.


End file.
